Fanfic Light Of blue eyes and memories' Chapter 2
by Princess Zerefi Rose
Summary: Naruto berhasil menyegel si Madara Uchiha namun, kondisinya sendiri sangatlah parah. semua orang di Konoha masih meributkan tentang siapa yang akan menjadi Hokage selajutnya. apakah Naruto yang masih koma itu yang akan menjadi Hokage...


Chapter 2: Kenyataan

**Disclaimer:** Masih Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** Mudah-Mudahan NaruHina

**Summary:** Naruto berhasil menyegel si Madara Uchiha namun, kondisinya sendiri sangatlah parah. semua orang di Konoha masih meributkan tentang siapa yang akan menjadi Hokage selajutnya. apakah Naruto yang masih koma itu yang akan menjadi Hokage...

_'Siapa itu?'_

_'Kalian mengenalku'_

_'Sendirian... aku sendirian'_

_'Tunggu perasaan ini...'_

_'Aku sendiri siapa'_

_'Seseorang tolong aku... Onegai'_

**_..._**

3 Hari kemudian

Entah mengapa pagi ini semua teman-temannya berkumpul di rumah sakit. Teman-temannya sang uzumaki, bahkan sasuke uchiha mantan nuken-nin. Dia kembali karena telah menyaksikan pertarungan sahabatnya dengan madara. Pertarungan yang hampir merebut nyawa sahabatnya itu. Sahabat yang selalu mengakui keberadaannya.

"naruto... Kau kurus sekali... bangun lah teman." Ucap Lee pelan.

"iya. Tidak ada lagi yang membuat heboh dunia ini, Naruto." Kata Kiba.

" mereka benar... Naruto walau kau selalu menyusahkan tapi sebaiknya bangunlah." Kata Shikamaru.

"Hey-Hey... Shikamaru." Tegur ino.

Sraakkk... suara pintu terbuka.

" Tsunade-sama." Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"sepertinya kalian semua telah lengkap ya..." Ucap Tsunade.

Sementara itu, Sasuke Uchiha mencoba berbicara pada naruto yang tengah tertidur dalam diam itu.

'dasar baka... dobe! Lihat inilah akibat gara-gara kau mencoba menyelamatkan dunia yang kau sayangi ini.'

'terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan alat itu di wajahmu... alat yang membuatmu bernafas...'

'matamu yang secerah biru langit itupun telah tertutup... terbungkus kain yang melilit kepala menutupi matamu itu.'

'tidak ada hasilnya kau berjuang... dobe! Bertopang pada alat-alat dan apa mereka berterima kasih tidak... Naruto... kenapa... kau begitu naif.'

' nah... ayo bangun tunjukkan sikapmu yang dulu... aku sudah kembali... apa kau ingat kata-kata :

"_Sasuke aku akan membawamu kembali ke konoha bagaimana pun caranya. Dan aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku karena itu jalan ninjaku..."_

' jadi bangunlah kami membutuhkanmu...'

Namun lamunannya dipecahkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Uchiha... ikut aku ada yang ingin aku bicarakan..."

"baik." Ucap sasuke singkat.

Di lorong rumah sakit.

"tsunade-sama... anda ingin membicarakan apa padaku?" Tanya Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"tidak. Akhirnya kau kembali Uchiha, tapi orang yang berusaha keras membawa mu tengah tidur entah sampai kapan." Terang Tsunade dengan nada getir di tengah kalimatnya.

"..."

"dia pasti senang kau kembali... dan juga bebannya selama ini telah berkurang... hem. Dasar. Tapi, apa? dia hanya bisa memandangi kita di alam mimpi... tidur dalam keabadian namun bukan kematian." Ucap Tsunade.

"Tsunade- sama ingin membicarakan apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"hahhh... dasar kau ini. Aku hanya menyanjung perbuatannya. Mmm... baiklah kau sekarang telah kembali tapi... aku tidak akan menerimamu begitu saja kau perlu menerima hukumanmu Uchiha..."

"Ya... akan ku lakukan." Ucap Sasuke cepat.

"aku belum selesai. Hari ini adalah hari pertemuan 5 kage dengan dewan dan penasehat Konoha, aku ingin kau juga hadir disana... dan aku ingin kau tak terpengaruh ucapan kedua orang tua itu... ah dan satu hal lagi?"

"apa?"

"aku ingin bertanya saat mereka menawarimu posisi hokage apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"..."

"Bagaimana pertanyaan ku-"

" akan menerimanya..." Kata sasuke.

"appaah?" Gumam Tsunade tak percaya.

"apa kau sungguh Uchiha, tapi aku tak akan membiarkannya..."

"terserah lah Tsunade-sama walaupun aku mempunyai sahabat yang mempunyai cita -cita seperti itu namun tetap aku menerimanya..."

"UCHIHA..." Teriak Tsunade.

"..." Sasuke tak membalas dan berjalan meninggalkan Tsunade.

"hei... Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

><p>Ya, hari ini hari ketiga seorang pahlawan tak sadarkan diri dan hari ini juga dilaksanakannya rapat para kage serta para petinggi masing-masing desa Shinobi. Mereka kali ini akan membahas siapa yang akan menggantikan hokage saat ini serta memabahas negara aliansi gakure.<p>

Di sebuah aula rapat telah nampak para kage, dari berbagai negara shinobi. Bisa di katakan mereka sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk memulai rapat ini.

"hey... apa-apaan ini kenapa rapatnya belum dimulai, Hah! Lalu mana wanita itu, kenapa lama sekali dia..." Teriak Raikage.

" Hei, Pria tua bisa kah kau diam, kau mengganggu ku..." Ucap wanita paruh baya yang sekilas mirip Tsunade ini.

" Bah! Memangnya apa peduli ku, Heh!" Teriak Raikage.

" wanita itu benar Raikage, Kau mengganggu jalannya rapat!" Ucap Tsuchikage.

" Heh! Mengganggu bagaimana rapat ini saja belum dimulai..."

"ehem... Tuan-tuan dan nyonya, bisakah kalian berdua diam... atau benda ini akan meremas kalian semua." Ucap seseorang yang dari tadi diam dan sedang mengeluarkan DeathGlare serta tatapan kosong namun dingin, yap. Gaara sang Kazekage.

Walau mereka berkeringat dingin, " Heee... bocah aku tidak takut dengan gertakakan mu itu... sudah sana pergi tidur, lihat matamu berkantung... GHAHAHA!" Tawa Raikage membahana di ruang rapat.

"Cih!" Decak Gaara dengan urat-urat yang tengah terpampang nyata di jidatnya. (kok ada kata-kata si princess sih, Oh no! Kembali ke Cerita, Gomenne minna ^^).

"ahaha... dasar lelucon kalian membuat ku sakit perut." Kata Mei Terumi.

" Terumi-san..." Ucap Gaara dan menatap Terumi dengan pandangan yang...Tajam. (he. Author aja ampe keringat dingin nehh*bletak* Lanjutt minna.:").

Peperangan sengit ini tidak ada menghasilkan yang menang dan yang kalah. Anbu- anbu Konoha yang tengah mengawasi hanya geleng-geleng kepala gara-gara melihat tingkah konyol yang dilakukan para kage.

Di tengah desa banyak orang berkumpul untuk melakukan doa, karena rumor tentang penyelamat mereka, Uzumaki, Ah. Bukan tapi Namikaz e Naruto tengah koma selama 3 hari dan beberapa dari mereka ada yang bergosip.

" Tak kusangka anak pembuat onar itu anak dari Yondaime-sama..."

" Iya, kau benar. Aku jadi merasa bersalah dengan anak itu dan Yondaime-sama." Ucap salah satu warga.

" Ya. Kita harus membayar ini dan membalas perbuatan kita sendiri rasanya, aku tak pantas hidup." Kata laki-laki paruh baya itu.

" Benar. Kita membencinya karena keluarga kita banyak yang tewas namun, anak itu kehilangan orang tuanya bahkan belum... belum... sempat melihat kedua orang tuanya..." Ucap wanita itu sambil terisak.

" Banyak sekali kesalahan kita, dia sudah terlalu banyak melindungi kita tapi kita hanya menjelekkan dirinya... " Orang-orang di sekitar mereka hanya menunduk dan menangis sesegukkan sambil memandang tanah dan langit.

" Kau benar... Yondaime-sama, demi kita. Ia rela mengorbankan anaknya demi mengurung Kyuubi dan merampas kehidupan anaknya itu demi Konoha..." Kata Pria yang baru bergabung.

" Aku hampir membunuh anak itu, astaga dosa ku benar-benar tak dapat di ampuni. Oh, Kamii-sama... sembuhkan lah anak itu." Kata wanita yang tadi menangis.

" tapi... aku dengar hari ini hari rapat calon hokage kan?"

" ya. Katanya begitu tapi itu hanya rumor dan para kage tengah mendiskusikan tentan Alianshi Gakure iyakan?" Kata Laki-laki itu.

" iya Katanya sih begitu... semoga...semoga saja dia yang terpilih..."

" Iya... Hidup Rokudime-sama... Hidup Rokudaime-sama... Hidup...Hidup..." Teriak salah seorang dari mereka.

" Hidup... Hidup Namikaze-sama..."

" Hidup...Hidup."

Sorak sorai penduduk desa begitu menggema di tengah desa. Dari kejauhan terlihat seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka ternyata itu Tsunade, Godaime Hokage.

"_Naruto, apa kau bisa melihat warga desa begitu menyayangi dirimu dan mereka menginginkanmu menjadi Hokage selanjutnya, nah. Bangunlah... Bangunlah wahai Rokudaime-samaa..."_

* * *

><p>Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, para anbu menginformasikan bahwa Hokage telah tiba dan rapat akan segera dimulai. Di pintu terlihat Tsunade masuk disusul Uchiha Sasuke, Shikaku Nara, Hiashi Hyuga, dll. Dan tidak lupa duo Couple, yang membuat orang darah tinggi Homura dan Koharu.<p>

" Ah. Hei Tsunade kenapa kau lama sekali, hah! Kau tau kami semua sudah berjamur karena menunggumu terlalu-"

" Tutup mulutmu Raikage, aku sedang mengurus calon pemimpin." Ujar Tsunade singkat.

Semuanya hanya terdiam, cukup lama mereka terdiam, dan akhirnya rapat ini dibuka oleh kakek tua yang bernama Homura.

" Baiklah rapat ini akan kita mulai... Pertama –tama kita akan melakukan pembahasan tentang Konoha."

* * *

><p>" selanjutnya adalah Hokage. Menurut pendapat para klan dan kami sebagai penasehat dewan, yang akan menjadi Hokage selanjutnya... adalah Uchiha Sasuke-sama."<p>

"APPAAA!" Teriak Tsunade menggelora dan membahana.

" Tidak bisa begitu, Hey orang tua kenapa kalian memilih missing-nin seperti dia Hah! Penduduk desa pun tidak-"

" Penduduk desa menginginkannya." Ucap Koharu singkat, padat dan jelas.

" Kalian salah." Kata Tsunade lagi.

" Tsunade... kita tanya saja pada Uchiha-sama dia ingin atau tidak."

" Bagaimana Uchiha..?" Tanya Tsunade dengan nada khawatir.

"..."

" tentu saja aku... Menerimanya!" Ucap Sasuke lantang.

Semuanya yang ada di situ kecuali para penasehat itu, terkejut. Dan membuat ekspresi yang sangat sulit untuk di artikan.

" apa? Uchiha kau..." Geram Tsunade.

" aku sedari dulu ingin menjadi hokage namun ada seseorang yang mengahalangi ku, tapi sekarang orang itu telah tidak ada,,,"

"Uchiha Kauu..."

" Baiklah sudah diputuskan kalau Uchiha-sama menjadi Rokudaime..." Ucap Homura lantang.

Para kage hanya bersikap biasa saja berekspresi dingin dan tenang-tenang saja, Gaara pun hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

" _Uchiha... sejak dulu aku memang tidak menyukai mereka, Hem. Merepotkan_." Ucap Shikaku dalam hatinya.

" _Serakah sekali mereka."_ Kata ketua Klan Hyuuga.

" _Naruto..."_ Gumam Hiruka khawatir

" Tapi..." gumam Sasuke.

" izinkan aku menerima hukumanku sebelum menjalani proses itu dan aku minta satu hal lagi..."

" Uchiha-sama apa yang anda inginkan ?" Tanya Koharu.

" Aku ingin kalian menyetujui Naruto sebagai Pemimpin Alianshigakure." Ucap Sasuke datar.

" Alianshi-Gakure." Ucap Mereka semua.

" Ya... aku yakin para kage disini sudah mengetahuinya." Kata Sasuke lagi.

Semuanya terdiam lagi dan hanya menimbulkan suasana menjadi tegang.

" Kami tidak menyetujuinya, karena Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang anak Yondaime bagaimana kalau ada yang mengincar dirinya dan Konoha akan dalam bahaya..."

"itu adalah alasan yang konyol." Kata Mei Terumi,Mizukage datar.

" Apa. Tentu tidak, kami sudah memutuskan menjadikannya ketua anbu dan mengirimnya ke berbagai misi level S. Bocah itu pun sudah menyetujuinya." Sanggah Homura dingin.

" _Keterlaluan sekali mereka..a-apa maksudnya."_ Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Di kamar 101,tengah terbaring seorang laki-laki berambut kuning. Wajahnya tidak nampak semuanya hanya bagian mata serta telinganya saja yang tertupi kain. Kain yang dililit untuk meregenerasi sel-sel dan syaraf yang semula terputus<p>

Di mulut serta hidungnya terdapat masker atau alat bantu pernafasan. Di samping Naruto terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang termenung melihat Naruto. Ia genggam tangan kekar itu dan tak sengaja air matanya pun jatuh dan mendarat di tangan orang itu.

"Gomennasai, Naruto-kun. Aku terlalu lemah untuk membantumu... Maafkan aku..."

"seandainya saja aku lebih kuat aku akan bisa bertarung denganmu... bersamamamu."

" Atau aku saja yang menggantikan posisimu itu..."

"oh iya Naruto-kun hari ini adalah rapat penentuan. Rapat yang menentukan siapa Hokage selanjutya, semoga itu kau Naruto-kun. Semoga."

* * *

><p>"KETERLALUAN!" Teriak Gaara memecah keheningan.<p>

"memangnya kalian siapa yang berhak merampas kehidupan seseorang, Hah!" Teriak Gaara.

" Kazekage, bisakah anda bersikap sopan sedikit saja. Apa anda tidak mendengar bocah itu saja menyetujuinya." Jawab Koharu santai.

" Tidak mungkin." Jawab Tsunade yang kini bersuara.

FLASHBACK ON

Saat di pulau tempat berlatihnya Killer Bee dan Naruto, dua orang yang menyebalkan tiba-tiba muncul dan memperkenalkan diri mereka.

" Uzumaki Naruto..." Kata Homura.

" Seorang Jinchuriki berlatih di tempat ini, cocok sekali." Kata Koharu dengan nada yang merendahkan.

" Siapa kalian, kenapa ada orang tua di tempat ini?" Tanya Naruto polos.

" Ya. Dia benar. Yo... yo... Kalian siapa... kalian siapa, Komoyarou... bakayarou..." Ucap Bee.

" benar-benar tak memiliki sopan santun kalian ini." Ucap Homura lantang.

"sudah jawab saja."

" kami adalah ketua dewan Konoha dan penasehat Hokage." Jawab Koharu.

"oh. Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya Naruto.

" Baiklah, kau sepertinya sudah tau tentang siapa ayahmu, iyakan Naruto-sama." Katanya merendahkan.

" Kalian, apa kalian..." gumam Naruto pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Homura dan Koharu.

" Ya, Kami mengetahuinya begitupula Tsunade, Jiraiya, Bahkan Hatake Kakashi." Ucap Koharu.

" Tidak, Tidak mungkin... mereka tidak mungkin..." Ucap Naruto.

"Ya, mereka telah membohongi dan menghianatimu seakan tidak pernah terjadi apapun." Kata Homura.

" Naruto... kau kenapa, ada apa... kalian pergi saja, Naruto menjadi sedih komoyarou... Bakayarou..."

" Tidak kalian BOHONG!" Teriak Naruto histeris.

" Itulah kenyataanya oh iya. Satu orang lagi yaitu Hiruzen Sarutobi pun tau asal-usulmu." Kata Koharu.

" Apa kakek jugaa..." Gumam Naruto terenyuh, Hatinya seakan teriris-iris. Selama ini dia kesepian tidak memiliki ayah, ibu, bahkan keluarga lainnya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya mengetahui segala hal tentang dirinya tapi apa mereka malah menyembunyikan hal penting tersebut dan bersikap seolah tidak ada apapun tentang Naruto. Bahkan membiarkan Naruto di ejek, dihianati, dan di benci oleh penduduk desa. (uwaaa sedih T _ T).

' Apa mereka membenciku..." Gumam Naruto dalam hati.

" Yondaime Hokage terkenal akan kehebatannya dan di puja di seluruh negeri, itu berarti dia juga memiliki musuh yang banyak. Mungkin itu alasan mereka menyembunyikan informasi itu dari luar bahkan pada mu." Terang Homura.

" EH!"

" Apa cita-citamu ingin menjadi Hokage?"

" Y-Ya."

" Kalau begitu kau tidak bisa meraih jabatan itu?"

"Apa maksud kalian..."

" Saat musuh ayahmu mengetahui kalau anak Minato adalah seorang Hokage maka mereka akan menyerang Konoha secara besar-besaran tanpa pandang bulu. Dan bagaimana nantinya kemungkinan besar setelah perang nanti banyak shinobi yang berjatuhan, lalu musuh ayahmu banyak sekali apalagi di Iwagakure. Iwa saat ini tidak ikut dalam perang. Bagaimana kalau kita menang dengan jumlah shinobi yang menipis lalu iwa menyerang Konoha dengan pasukannya yang banyak, Maka Konoha nanti hanya menjadi sejarah saja..."

" Lalu apa mau kalian?"

" di tambah lagi kau adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi bagaimana nasib kami nanti, Tapi hanya ada satu cara."

"Cara?" Gumam Naruto.

" ya. Dengan menjadikanmu Ketua Anbu dan mengabdi penuh pada Konoha, Maka kau tidak akan cemas soal iwa dan warga desa. Iwa tidak pernah tau tapi warga desa akan mengakui keberadaanmu."

"..."

FLASBCACK OFF

* * *

><p>" Dan dia pun menyetujuinya, demi Konoha." Kata Koharu.<p>

" Astaga." Kata Iruka.

' Naruto rupanya kau sudah termakan omongan mereka, ya."

' jadi dia bertarung sambil memikirkan hal ini' Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

" Nah bagaimana Naruto menjadi Kamii-kage, hah!" Ucap Sasuke.

" ..." Semua hening.

"tentu saja kami menerimanya." Kata Mizukage, Terumi.

" Ya. Begitulah." Ucap Oonoki.

" Haha... ya aku setuju." Teriak A.

" Hem." Gaara mengangguk.

"ya kami juga."

Semuanya menyetujuinya ya, walau hanya 10 persen saja yang tidak setuju tapi sisanya setuju. Ini sebuah kemenangan tersendiri bagi mereka.

"jadi..." Gumam Koharu.

" Baiklah kami akan menyetujuinya." Kata Homura.

" Tapi... Bukankah Naruto masih koma." Ucap Hiashi Hyuuga.

"ya, kami akan memberikan waktu selama satu tahun kedepan, Jika anak itu masih belum sadar atau sadar melebihi waktu yang ditentukan maka dia harus menjadi Ketua Anbu."

" Sidang di tutup."

Akhirnya sidangnya ditutup. Sangat menegangkan. kelegaan nampak muncul di wajah yang pro dengan Naruto tapi pikiran Naruto yang sangat mudah terparauh itu...

_"Dobe... Kau kenapa..."_

* * *

><p><strong>END Wahaha...<strong>

Gomenne minaa ^^ soal chapter yang tidak sempurna itu, oh iya terima kasih atas sarannya ya. Saya ini masih newbie. Oh iya fanfic yang namax princess zerefia rose dan fanfic light blue eyes and memories. Itu juga saya berhubung saya lupa apa emailx saya bkin lgi deh hehe...

**Mifta Cinya:** Apa Naruto berubah jadi jahat? emm...Klo naruto jadi jahat apa enggak entahlah saya sendiri masih bingung...^^

truzz maaf ya yg kmaren itu fanficnya kependekann.

hehe...

Terima kasih bwt kalian semua yang udah ngereview di fanfic ini dan yang satunya lagi maaf gak sempurna yaa... ^^


End file.
